That Girl
by Cho345Chi
Summary: Aleza Johnson song. Roger and Cho fic. Which is one of my favorite ignored couples. So read and review!


A/N: So I was browsing for a story to read and guess who name I see has finally been added. That right Roger D. and since if it involves Davis who is a very ignored character I decided to be the lucky person to write the first Cho and Roger fic. Actually it is just a one-shot/ song fic. I was just listing to the amazing Alexz Johnson so I decide to use her song from Instant Star, 'That Girl'. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I totally stole this disclaimer from someone else. So if you want to sue me I'll understand…. I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter owns me.

* * *

**That Girl**

**By Me**

**Song by Alexz Johnson**

Cho had known Roger Davis long enough to known he broke hearts. She had seen girls crumble at his blue eyes and sweet smile. She had heard them giggle about him and cry themselves to sleep when he left them. Roger was the kind of guy that could get almost any girl if he his heart set on it. Sometimes he reminded her of Cedric because he always said the right thing. But unlike Cedric, Roger said the right thing for a more physical reaction. Cho had known Roger long enough to know he broke people's heart but all of sudden all she wanted him to do was break hers.

When Roger first meet Cho he showed no attraction to her. She was just a girl. A girl that could play Quidditch, which was great but beside that he always regarded her as a tom boy. They had become friends somehow. He always liked Cho because he never had to impress her. When she was younger he would sometimes even forget she was a girl because they could talk like they were best friends. They would have long fights about Quidditch and school. She would hit playfully from time to time. Not flirtisuislly but like she was one of his guy friends. At first Roger had shown no attraction to her but now her beauty continue to run through his head.

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)_

It was just a stupid girly crush at first. He wasn't her first one either. She had been head over heels in 'love' with Oliver Woods and that had only ended in her feeling stupid that a 6th year would even look at some random Ravenclaw 3rd year. But Roger and her had always been friends and starting to notice how cute he was when he laughed scared her. She used her their friendship to get closer to him. To touch him. Other girls resented her because she was always in his presence and she didn't have to stick her chest out or roll up her skirt. Roger seemed blind to the fact that she liked him more then everyone else saw it as a fact. It had started out as a stupid crush but it had turned in to an obsession.

He should have known that someone besides him would notice. When he had sawed her on the platform on the first day of his 5th year and her 4th year his eyes had dropped. They had dropped in shock and then they drop to place where you don't ever notice on your friends. The little girl he had teased in to trying out for sneeker was standing a few feet away from him a gorgeous woman. It didn't help that not only him but also all his friends were sizing her up. And Cedric Diggory and all his little Hupperpuff friends were trying to talk to her all of sudden. Anyone who could see her could tell she had changed. He should have never assumed he would be the only one to notice, but it didn't mean that every guy within 20 feet were undressing her with their eyes.

She could never say she didn't like the attention. She was a 15-year-old girl of course attention from boys was wanted. Someone of them she never spoke to her in her life and somewhere people she just knew by name. Cho wasn't used to complements. Her parents weren't big on them. But all of sudden everyone was telling her she looked pretty and that she had really matured over the summer. They smiled at her and told her stupid jokes. Some got tongue tied while others would go on for hours. He also gave her more attention. The kind of attention she had always wanted from him. He was very jealous she learned. If someone was flirting with her he would nosily interpret or come over and put his arms around her shoulder. She would never say she didn't like the attention but his was always the one she wanted the most.

Then Cedric Diggory messed up everything. He was older then Roger and most would say better looking. He talked to her softly and listen to her every word. He was kinder then Roger and he was more innocent then Roger. So it would make Roger mad when she would say Hi to him whenever he passed by their table or let him completely interrupt their conversation. She knew he despised his guts. He told her often. But she still talked to him. He guessed he was jealous because it did look like she like him. And then again Roger didn't even want to believe he liked her. He liked the way she looked and the way she bit her lips when she was mad but he wasn't sure if he liked her enough to do anything. Cedric messed everything up, but he had allowed him to.

_You said you didn't want me (but you do)_

Their first kiss was terribly unromantic. He had seen Cedric kiss her. Cho had been walking to the dorm after studying and Cedric had joined her in the hallway. They had just been joking and all of sudden he stopped and kissed her. She always enjoyed Cedric company and even do she knew he liked her she never would expect him to just grab her and shove his tongue down her mouth. Roger had appeared out of nowhere and had yelled at Cedric. He had told him that he shouldn't go around at night harassing girls just because he was a prefect. Cedric had yelled something back along the lines of Roger not having a problem of harassing girl with or without being a prefect. Roger had taken her hand and said firmly, "Just leave her alone." And then he kissed her. It had lasted longer then the one with Cedric and he disappearedafter it was over but Cho always called it her first really kiss.Their first kiss was very unromantic, but she never would have it another way.

_It's kinda like a comedy_

_Well first you kiss me _

_Then you say we're through_

He hadn't meant to lead her on. One of her gossip filled friends had told her that he had been out all night with Angelina Johnson. She had ignored him for the rest of the year. He had tried to explain it to her. He told her that she was like his sister. His hot younger sister that he didn't want to get hurt by someone stupid hupperpuff. Which only made her more mad. But that was how he felt. He had wanted to protect her but ended up hurting her. He had know that kissing her was probably not the best way to tell her that he was already going out with someone. And Angelina was a great girlfriend but he missed Cho more then he like making out with Angie behind the bookcases in the library. He needed Cho for her laughter and smiles. He wanted her back by his side. He hadn't meant to lead her on, but he hadn't meat for Cedric to take her away either.

_I say you got some issues (yeah you do)_

_Some things you gotta work through(really do)_

_It's sort like a talks show_

_No wait a freak show_

_When the freak is you_

She couldn't get over him. She couldn't even stand being mad at him. She keep telling her self that he didn't like her and that the only reason he had even pretend to like her was because he hated Cedric. But she still dreamed about him, she stilled wanted to go over to him and lay in his arms. She forgave him on the first day of her 5th year on the train ride up. He was so excited that he kissed her cheek. She had still blushed even do she told all her friends that she didn't like him anymore. She also knew that he broke up with Angie and one of hisfriends told her that she was his top choice for a girlfriend if he hadn't screwed up last year. So she knew she still had a chance. Even against the silvery Flur. She saw his droll when the girl had first came. She had laughed about it with him. And several jokes about him and Flur where made but she still knew that he liked her. She couldn't get over him, but nobody gets completely gets over Roger Davis.

_I'm the smoke from your fire_

_I'm that guy you can trust_

_I'm the cord your guitar_

_I'm that girl you can't shut up_

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your broom when you speed _

_You can't get rid of me_

So they were friends again. It was refreshing to have her back in his life. She was like a rock to him. Someone who always told him the truth. Roger learned how to enjoy their friendship fast. But he was to scared to become more then that. He made fun of her because now she was fixated on Cedric and then when he found out about Potter they laughed about that. But every time she said 'Madmisseall Flur is looking this way' or he said 'I'm sure one of your champions will help you with you Potions essay' they looked at each other. Roger and Cho looked at each other with longing. So they were best friends again, butthey only pretend that was all they wanted.

_You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed)_

When he had almost killed him self she had told him she loved him. He had been flying out side on his broom. She was with him tagging along. He had suggested that they race. Which they had done several times before. They had raced and he had drooped of his broom and 1000 feet to the ground. She had screamed and tried to help him. He had looked dead to her all bloody. But after spending a night with Madoame Promfrey he looked just like he had before. She had been sitting next to him in the Hospital Wing once she was allowed and as he joked about if Flur had seen him fall she wispred 'I love you Davis'. He had stroked her hair and said 'I love you more Chang.' He had almost killed himself for her to say I love you , but she still said no when he asked her to go with him to the Yule ball.

_You said I couldn't fly fast (then you crashed)_

_Funny how it works out_

_With your big mouth_

_You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha)_

It was not the first time someone had said no to him. It was just the first time in a long time. And when Roger had asked Cho to go with him to Yule ball he had expected her to say yes. When her answer came out a letter short he couldn't believe it. He had thought they had agreed to burry the hatchet. He had thought that there was still a chance for him. It was not like the first time someone had said no to him, but it felt like it.

_You thought you had me worked out (your not deep)_

_Misterus grew about (you stupid creep)_

Cedric's Death changed everything. Cho became more emotional then she could dream. She had grown to love Cedric more then Roger and her ever would have. He was the thing that kept her from falling of the earth. Yes, she still liked Roger but loving Cedric was not a burden like Roger was. She became a walking, beautiful, disaster and he turned away. He did not try to comfort her like she had thought he would but instead kept far away. He turned to girls that were easy and had no self worth. The whole time he watched her cry. Cedric death changed everything, it proved that he was a cowered.

_At best you couldn't confessed_

_That you're a big mess_

_And that you're so damn weak_

It only hurt because he loved her. All the other girls were nice and pretty. But not one of them could measure up to Cho. They seemed to be going in a circle. They were friends, then they were almost going out, and they were enemies and then friends again. There seem to be no real romance in between. And even after he graduated Cho was still with him. It only hurt because he loved her, now it just hurt more because he wanted her but he couldn't tell her.

_I'm the smoke from your fire_

_I'm that guy you can trust_

_I'm the cord your guitar_

_I'm that girl you can't shut up_

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your broom when you speed _

_You can't get rid of me_

Cho had known Roger Davis long enough to know he broke hearts. When Roger first meet Cho he showed no attraction to her. It was just a stupid girly crush at first. He should have known that someone besides him would notice. She could never say she didn't like the attention. Then Cedric Diggory messed up everything. Their first kiss was terribly unromantic. He hadn't meant to lead her on. She couldn't get over him. So they were friends again. When he had almost killed him self she had told him she loved him. It was not the first time someone had said no to him. Cedric's Death changed everything. It only hurt because he loved her.

She laid next to him. She breathed softly against his face. "Wake-up" She whispered. He smiled at her and said back, "Did I just sleep with the women of my dreams last night?" She giggled. "I don't know did you see Flur in your dreams?" He hit her playfully. "I should go." She said. He kissed her. "No. It took 12 years for me to be with you." She got up anyways.

"I really should go."

"Cho."

"Davis."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know but it us Davis. We're bound to run in to each other sooner or later."

"Bye Cho."

She kissed him.

"Bye Roger."

She had laid next to him, but in the place of his wife.

_But still, I try to justify_

_Try to let this die_

_We'll never say goodbye I can't wait_

_I'll rub it in your face _

_Dressed in pretty lace_

_I'll send you home to cry_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

He had just seen her on the street. Still as young as ever. It had only been 5 years. He saw her and she had sawed him. They talked how they use to and laughed on their past. He try to not still want her. But he did. He still needed her. Even if he was married and it was wrong. He knew he could never really have her but to have her one night was enough. Just enough to make him want her more. He was completely helpless with out her. He knew it and she knew it. If his wife had known been part of it she would have know it to. He could never be with her. Even if he wasn't married he couldn't but he could still love her, want her, and need her. He had just seen her on the street, but you never really get over Roger Davis.

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your broom when you speed _

_You can't get rid of me_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Can't get rid of me

* * *

A/N: So this was more emontional then I wanted it to be but... So i had to switch some words from the song but i mean i counldn't make Roger smoke. I think i'm going to make a sequal to 'How strong do you think i am' so say in tune. Plus review._


End file.
